Pups Save a Pizza
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Alex and Garbie | overall = 92 | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = August 24, 2015 August 27, 2015 October 2, 2015 October 6, 2015 October 7, 2015 October 14, 2015 October 16, 2015 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea" | next = "Pups Save Skye"}} "Pups Save a Pizza" is the first segment half of the 24th episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. Alex and Mr. Porter are delivering their super special pizza dough for the big pizza party on Jake's Mountain when the van spins out of control, breaks through the guard rail and hangs precariously on the end of the cliff! Ryder sends Skye in to harness Alex and Mr. Porter and lift them to safety. EMT Marshall makes sure everyone is okay while Chase's winch pulls the van back on the road. And once Everest clears the way the pups get together to create the best pizza ever! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Jake *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Garbie At Jake's mountain, Jake and Everest are finishing getting their outdoor pizza oven ready for baking up pizzas for the hungry skiers and snowboarders who will be coming to the resort. At the Lookout, Rubble and Rocky are deciding on toppings for the pizzas, with Rubble asking his stomach for advice with it's loud grumbling helping him to decide. Marshall comes in, but trips and ends up in the pepperoni dispenser, much to Rocky and Rubble's amusement as they wonder how Marshall keeps getting into awkward situations like that. Meanwhile, in town at Mr. Porter's restaurant, Alex and his grandfather are bringing the dough for the pizzas up in Mr. Porter's van, despite Alex tripping his grandfather up with his remote-controlled car and causing his grandfather to face-plant into the pizza dough. They are soon on their way, but the mountain road proves to be treacherous due to the ice and snow. Soon, one of the van's rear tires suffers a blowout, causing Mr. Porter to lose control and crash the van through the safety guardrail, leaving it balancing precariously over the cliff edge. Realizing that if they get out, the van could go over, Alex suggests to call the PAW Patrol for help. Back at the Lookout, Ryder is just finishing packing his gear when he get the Porters' call for help, and summons the pups. Marshall crashes into the elevator in one of the containers, still loving the tastiness of the treats, and the team heads topside. Once there, Ryder requests Chase to use his winch to secure the van,for her harness to safely lift the Porters out of the van once it's secure, and Rocky to replace the blown tire. The team deploys, and as they head up to the mountain pass, Ryder converts his ATV to Snowmobile mode due to the treacherous road conditions. They soon reach the accident scene, and once the van's secure on Chase's winch, Skye gets the Porters safely out, and Chase pulls the van to safety. Unfortunately, the box containing the pizza dough falls out the back of the van and down the cliff. While Rocky repairs the blown tire, Skye located the box, but so had Garbie, and he looked hungry. Skye airlifts Ryder down in her harness, getting to the box just as Garbie was about to take his first bite, and retrieves it. Garbie however, refuses to part with his meal, and bites onto the other end of the box, refusing to let go until Ryder tempts him one of the pups' pepperoni treats, convincing Garbie to release the box in exchange for the treat. Thus, with Garbie satisfied and the dough safe, Ryder is brought back up to where Rocky has finished repairing the van's blown tire, and the Porters are grateful to Ryder for all his help. However, the road is still treacherous, so Ryder calls Everest to clear the way with her snowplow. Everest responds, with Jake cheering her on, and soon Everest meets up with the others with the road ahead now clear all the way to Jake's. The team heads off, while Ryder calls back to the Lookout to invite Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma up to join the rest for pizza. Once all the pups are gathered, they are soon making several pizzas for Jake to bake up in his oven. As an added bonus, they even make one to satisfy Alex and his idea for "Grandpa Face Pizza." Rubble soon tells his stomach to get ready as he digs into a slice of freshly-baked pizza, leaving everyone else to laugh at him and his appetite as the episode ends. *Use his winch to stop the van from falling down the hill. *Help get Alex and Mr. Porter to solid ground. Later, use her goggles to look around for the lost pizza dough. *Use his tools to fix the van's popped tire. *Use her snowplow to get the snow off the road so the team can get back to the party. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Pups Save the Kittens DVD cover - April 2017.jpg|link=Pups Save the Kittens|''Pups Save the Kittens'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Mission secrète DVD.jpg|link=Mission secrète|''Mission secrète'' PAW Patrol De tre dinosauriebebisarna & andra äventyr DVD.jpg|link=The Three Baby Dinosaurs|''De tre dinosauriebebisarna'' Psi patrol Psiu-fu! DVD.jpg|link=Psiu-fu!|''Psiu-fu!'' [[Category:Episodes] Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Pizza's Pages Category:Mr. Porter calls the PAW Patrol Category:Chase is a first responder (S2) Category:Skye is a first responder (S2) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S2) Category:Everest is a backup responder (S2) Category:Alex needs rescuing Category:Mr. Porter needs rescuing Category:Alex is on the title card Category:Garbie is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Kim Duran (S2) Category:2015 Episodes Category:Snow Episodes